disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Move It! Shake It! MousekeDance It! Street Party
Move It! Shake It! Dance and Play It! Street Party is a parade performed at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom. It debuted on October 24, 2014 and is an updated version of the Move It! Shake It! Celebrate It! Street Party which showcases new music, new characters, and new ways for guests to become part of the show. The parade is 35 minutes long and consists of floats as giant gift boxes. Guests can join in the party by taking photos and sharing them in their posts online which then appear on a giant screen on the floats. Development Move It! Shake It! Celebrate It! Street Party As Move It! Shake It! Celebrate It! Street Party, five brightly colored floats adorned with your favorite characters and dozens of dancers enthusiastically sing and dance while encouraging those lining the street to get involved. When the procession reaches The Hub, it encircles this area and comes to a stop. It’s then that the merriment really begins. A DJ on the first float introduces the featured characters on the other four floats. In turn, each pops up from a gift-wrapped present and says a few words. These characters include Genie, Lumiere, Sebastian, and Mad Hatter. When the introductions are over, a number of dancers and characters take to the street and party up a storm. The “dance party” takes between 10-15 minutes. When it’s done, the procession moves back down Main Street and disappears backstage. Although a good time can be had by watching the parade along Main Street, the real fun takes place at The Hub. The characters you could dance with included Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Baloo, King Louie, Woody, Jessie, Mr. Incredible, Frozone, Chip and Dale. Move It! Shake It! Dance and Play It! Street Party As time past, Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, and Donald, have been relocated to the top of the gift box floats. They can be seen hosting the festivities and taking selfies on their phones. Screens on the float, that look like gift tags, showcase animated words to represent what the soundtrack is saying. An all new soundtrack has been recorded, complete with the song "Let's Party Up!", written just for the show. At the end of the show, the DJ will ask to choose from three songs to dance to before the floats head back down Main Street. Whichever song has the loudest cheers, will get chosen. As of 2018, the characters seen on the floats are Woody and Jessie (Green Gift Box), Genie, Stitch, Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps (Title Float), Baloo and King Louie (Red Gift Box) and Mr. Incredible and Frozone (Light Blue Gift Box). Phineas and Ferb, Chip and Dale used to be part of this incarnation as well. Move It! Shake It! MousekeDance It! Street Party This version of the parade features refurbished gift boxes, and now exclusively features characters from the Mickey Mouse universe. The main hosts of the parade - Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy Duck, Goofy and Clarabelle Cow all have articulated heads. The characters who appear on the bottom of the floats are José Carioca and Panchito Pistoles (Donald's Float), Horace Horsecollar and Clarice (Clarabelle‘s Float) Chip and Dale (Daisy's float) and Pluto and Max Goof (Goofy's float). The soundtrack is replaced with remixed versions of Mickey Mouse songs. See also *Stitch's Summer Dance Bash References Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Magic Kingdom entertainment Category:Magic Kingdom attractions Category:Seasonal attraction overlays Category:Mickey Mouse Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Aladdin Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:The Jungle Book Category:The Incredibles Category:Toy Story Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Inside Out Category:Zootopia Category:Mickey's 90 Years of Magic